Battle Royale Ultimatum
by Kingdom Dragon Ninja
Summary: An all out Battle Royale with 7 countries submitting 3 boys and 3 girls to compete. The ultimate test for the kids and the ultimate gambling/ reality show event for the adults across the world.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

At the time of the Great Depression, President Roosevelt had adapted a program for 9th graders that had been developed in Japan. It was never put into affect because it was ruled unconstitutional by the Supreme Court. But when President Bush found the program in government files 60 years later, he decided to do some tricky work and get it passed. It was passed and there had been 7 programs since it started. He then decided for the year 2008 to start a program that worked in conjunction with Japan, China, Australia, Germany, England and Canada, BR Ultimatum, the ultimate Battle Royale that was composed of three boys and three girls from each country. The location will change from year to year if the first one goes well. This year it is held on the island normally holding the Japan Battle Royale program.

Roster:

# Boys Girls Country

1 Rob Amy USA

2 Tyler Katherine USA

3 John Jessica USA

4 Yokashima Yukiko Japan

5 Aki Leiko Japan

6 Kisho Shina Japan

7 Erik Kacie Canada

8 Andrew Melissa Canada

9 Marc Briana Canada

10 Davis Britney Australia

11 Tom Jodie Australia

12 Alfred Collen Australia

13 Adolf Abigail Germany

14 Dirk Alena Germany

15 Gustaf Elisa Germany

16 Aaron Stacey England

17 Eli Natalee England

18 Cain Gretta England

19 Yun Cheng China

20 Zheng Jing China

21 Bai Ming China


	2. Chapter 1: Start!

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rob's eyes flickered a bit. He had fallen asleep on the plane ride for the class trip with five other students in his class and kids from other classes across the world for a special event. He didn't know why out of millions of kids in America, him and five kids in his class were specially selected for this event. He had heard the other classes were from Germany, China, Canada, Japan, England and Australia. They were some of the most advanced and respected countries in the world. They were also some of the most violent countries.

In recent years there were attacks started by the Wild Seven terrorist group in Japan. In China kids were rebelling against adults by boycotting school, a trend that started in Japan at the fall of the country when the unemployment rate was 15. In Germany the Nazi party had regained power. In England there was the assassination of the Queen by a high schooler. In Canada prices for medication and health care greatly increased causing many riots. In Australia gang wars were on the rise all across the country. And America was the worst of them all, there had recently been a program that had been developed at the time of the Great Depression but had just been started by President Bush.

Rob's eyes flickered again and he noticed that he was lying on the ground. As he started to get up he noticed that he felt cold metal around his neck. He grabbed his neck and noticed that it was a collar. He looked around and saw all the other students that were on the plane all lying on the ground passed out, they appeared to be in a classroom of some sort. He then remembered that he had noticed someone on the plane that looked familiar. He crawled over to her and shook her.

"Hey," Rob said.

The girl woke up and stared at him.

"Rob," she asked.

"Oh my god, I knew it was you, Kacie," Rob said.

After he said that others began to wake up. Just then the door on the left side of the classroom slid open and the lights came on, anyone who wasn't already awake woke up from this. A man walked in followed by four soldiers who were pushing in 2 luggage carts with duffels bags on them. The man walked to the front of the classroom and went up to the chalk board and started writing something on there.

"China, Japan, England, Germany, Canada, Australia and the United States of America…what do you all have in common," the man asked. "Besides being countries."

He then chuckled at his own pathetic joke.

"These countries' futures are screwed up because of you asshole kids! We decided to show you his is the boss of you! By the program, BR Ultimatum!"

42 students remain.


	3. Chapter 2: First death

Chapter 2

"Today's lesson, kill each other until only one boy and one girl remain. You will be sent out in a randomly selected order and given a duffel bag with food, water, a map, a compass, a flashlight and a weapon. There is something I must tell you, the weapon may be good and it may not be good. You could get a shot gun, or you could get a frying pan. You never know. Once only one person of a gender remains, the collar of that last person will be deactivated and fall off, also the point of the collars is so that if you stay in a danger zone to long you're collar will explode, the danger zones will be determined by the grid space on your map. I will give you an update every 6 hours to tell you about new danger zones and who is dead so far. If nobody has been killed for 24 hours straight than all the collars will explode and no one wins, not to worry, only about 0.5 of these programs end this way. And don't try to rip them off or they'll explode. And if you do some how manage to get the collar off then you will have to escape by swimming, and we will have boats all around the island waiting to shoot you. Now make sure that you all do well, this is the ultimate gambling event of the century! Millions upon millions will be watching this event on international television as a reality show! I will now dismiss you," the man explained to all of them. "Boys #1, Rob."

"Oh shit, I'm first," he thought to himself.

As he got up he whispered to Kacie.

"I'll wait outside for you."

He then got up and walked over to the cart and got his duffel bag and walked outside of the room and down the hallway into what looked like a jungle.

Rob ran over and hid in the bushes. He opened his duffel bag to see what his weapon was. Inside he found a MAC-10.

"Guess I won't need this," he said reaching down into his pants and pulling out a Walther PPK. "Probably should save this for Kacie in case she gets a shity weapon."

He then pulled out his map and looked over it a bit. He decided they should go hide out at the apartment complex that was indicated on the map. He then heard someone walk out and saw it was Tyler, one of the kids from his class.

"Time to lower the competition," he thought. "And this bastard had it coming."

He pulled out his Walther PPK and fired two shots into Tyler's head.

41 students remain.


End file.
